


ChanceTale

by bethers, scd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellwolf, GTale, M/M, SonderTale, WorstFell, WorstTale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethers/pseuds/bethers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scd/pseuds/scd
Summary: A tale well known... Yet not the same.





	

It was quiet... Too quiet... The noise was gone. But it may have just been from the loud, terrified sobs they had been making earlier... Where were they? They remember tripping and falling. The air rushing past them before they hit something hard. The child felt their senses returning them... Do they remember anything? Yes, yes now they remember.

*What's your name?

Frisk. They knew that. Their name was Frisk...

Frisks consciousness slowly returned to them as they rolled over on the ground beneath them. The area smelled sweet... Like the scent of beautiful, blooming buttercups... Frisk slowly opened their eyes to take in their surroundings... Wait a second. They were sitting on buttercups!

"?" The small child slowly got to their knees to look around at the pretty flower patch, shaking out their short, dark brown hair. They glanced around the place... Some kind of cavern like they were underground... A few weak rays of light sneaking in through the hole in the roof directly above them... That must be it, where they had fallen in.

The hole was rather big... Which made Frisk wonder how on earth they could have not seen it before... It was way too far up to reach now... Not even if they were thrown would they be able to reach it. Frisk shuddered a bit in fear. They didn't know where they were. The only path up ahead lead to another entrance... But there didn't seem to be any light beyond that.

Frisk looked up again, then over at the doorway at the end of the short path... There was really no other option... They got up slowly, brushing off their blue and purple sweater, before giving one last look at the golden flowers. They didn't want to leave and push forward at first... But then they felt an urge... An urge to move on. They had to find a way out... A way home.

They walked down the path with nervous caution, looking around themselves as they expected someone to jump out at them at any second. But no such thing happened as they reached the door. They looked inside... Just as thought. It was pitch black... All except for a single lit up patch of grass in the mist of the dark abyss like room.

Frisk looked around again and behind them, having more doubts... But there was no other way... They had to push on... Nervous and on edge, Frisk crept into the room...

It didn't seem like there was anything or anyone there. Frisk decided it was best to just keep moving... They didn't want to investigate. The room was giving them an eerie feeling. They walked for a second then stopped... Then walked and stopped again... Before attempting to bolt across the room. But as they reached the patch of grass they froze in shock, terrified about the being that appeared before them.

A ghostly, transparent little girl around their age appeared infront of them, standing in the middle of the grass patch. Her hospital like gown floated slightly as she faded into existence and her short, straight brown hair bounced a little as her fringe covered any view of her eyes. She spoke in a sweet, innocent sounding voice as she smiled at the lost child.

"Greetings! I'm Cathorne. Or Cathy for short!"

Cathorne shrugged, she sounded friendly enough... But Frisk wasn't sure... There was something about her that didn't seem right... It might be the fact that she was see through and floating slightly... But they decided not to ask... Cathorne continued, not waiting for an answer.

"Huh....You are a newbie to the underground, aren't cha?"

Underground? ...Frisk nodded feebly. They didn't want to talk quite yet... They normally didn't talk anyway... Only if asked a question that required them to.

"Gosh....You must be so confused....Somebody gotta teach ya how things work here!"

She grinned more.

"I suppose little ol' me will have to do...Are you ready? Here we go!"

Frisk felt something being pulled out of their body. It didn't hurt at all... Just shocked them slightly as they felt the sensation. Their eyes widen upon seeing a bright red, floating, glowing heart infront of them, it's delicate form beating ever so slightly. They were about to reach forward and touch it, before Cathorne spoke up again.

"See that heart there? That is what is known as your Soul. The very culmination of your being."

Frisk now looked to the hovering heart in awe... Their very BEING was this little thing... Their... Soul... They looked to Cathorne again, curious to know more. This was all so new and interesting to them.

"Your soul tends to start off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a good amount of LV!"

Frisk tilted their head in confusion at the unknown abbreviation, Cathorne seemed to pick up on this immediately and smiled more.

"What does LV stand for you ask? Well, LOVE of course!"

Frisks face lit up. Love? That sounded nice. They would like to grow strong. What better way to grow strong then by loving people? Cathorne giggled a bit at Frisks reaction.

"You want some LOVE, dont you? Don't worry friend! I can share some with you!"

She giggled again, her hair bouncing as she did. Frisk was starting to think all their worries had been silly. This little girl seemed nice. She was helping them. There's nothing wrong with that. Suddenly a few white, floating dots appeared around Cathorne in a perfect arch. She smiled proudly and sweetly, but seemed to turn her head away slightly.

"Down here...LOVE is shared through...."

She paused for a second, as if thinking of something.

"Small shards....of 'Friendliness quarts...'.."

Her smile became the slightest clever smirk... Frisk suddenly got that bad feeling again... But tried to push it aside and give her a listening and interested smile. Cathorne turned her head back.

"Are you ready? Hurry! Move around and get as much as you can!"

The shards started to move towards frisks soul in a slow way. Frisk smiled and rushed to them as their soul followed any movement they made perfectly, going to catch all of the white dots. They laughed excitedly as all the quartz headed towards their soul...

Their laughed stopped instantly as the shards suddenly formed into something. A giant cleaver that Cathorne held the handle of, and swung mercilessly at their soul. It hit them... The hit... It wasn't what they had been expecting at all... They felt like they had just gotten punched in the gut multiple times... Or smacked in the head... Frisk dropped to their knees and grabbed at their chest. It was so painful, it felt like they were having a heart attack... Some numbers appeared infront of them... Accompanied by a bar that had the smallest bit of yellow in it, the rest was red... The numbers seemed to tell their health...

*HP 01/20

Frisk panicked and looked to Cathorne in fear... She had... Lied to them... Cathornes expression was no longer sweet... Only a terrifying one remained... Her eyes were now visible. Only... They were missing... Only horribly mutated sockets remained with cuts and deep stab wounds in what was left of them... They oozed a yellowish, thick substance... It smelled terrible and rotten... Like a dead corpse... Her smile was twisted and filled with hate as her skin was crawling with shadows.

"You fool! In this world, Its kill or be killed! Why would ANYBODY pass up an easy kill like this?!"

Cathorne suddenly appeared behind Frisk with her wide, menacing smirk and wrapped her arm around their neck in a choke hold, lifting them up slightly from it. She aimed her cleaver in her other hand at Frisks soul, as if readying to strike and destroy it. She pulled the weapon back.

**"DIE."**


End file.
